Fangcrusha
---- (Fangcrusha is an OC partially-created by Thefirstdecade, for the story A Snake’s Grief; The Story of Ryen Soto. She was partially created by another user by the name of TeenTitans567 where she was expanded upon as a love intrest for Ryen Soto, and as a companion to him...) ---- I am what all girls pity, being a sexy Serpentine i am~… What is little known about me, but at least i know what Daddy Kai has given me; all his love and affection for things all ninja and such~! I learned all he and Auntie Nya tuaght me, all moves, tricks, weapon styles, etc. But the one thing i have learned so much from, more specifically, whom. Is My lovely Ryen Soto-kun~! It was fun seeing Ryen for the first time, i never knew he was raised by Uncle Cole all this time! It blew me away when i saw him wearing his father’s ZX Suit, but oh boy it fits Misssssster Ssssssoto so well~… (down there at least~… oh he’s so big~…). He looked very handsome and beautiful, he’d screamed of Cole’s influences on him, and I could not shake the feeling he may be the very snake-y incarnation of him! But in all, he’s all mine to have~… A General description of me~? Oh, you know; typical '''lust' and lewdness from me,'' i can be a bit finicky at times with my sharp fangs and my crushingly tight huggles, but, they are the least of your concerns, (except in bed that is~…). Even if my father tries his hardest to keep myself down and less pent-up about things and training and whatnot, i can only think of these things to keep me going. Call me a nymphomaniac all you like, it’s not what will give total definition to define me, all you skeptics out there~…; i am much more than that! I’m artistic and creative, my head bulging with new ideas, i see the world in many different views. I am a hybrid of serpentine like my Ryen, and, If applicable, i’ll have the Constrictai and Fangpyre Generals chained to me so i can give them a peice of my world~… (if you read so far, good job, i do turn many people away with my '''lewd' tendencies…'') My History~? Well, nobody know much about me, even I myself dunno much of my past either, whelp, thats what im gonna find out~! All that i know so far, that my Biological daddy was a big, strong, burly Constrictai~… and my mother was as sexy and shaped finely as me~! (Glad i too the male-wooing trait of her as well~…) Then I was abandoned from those two then the news about what trouble my little Ryen Soto stirred up in the Hypnobrai and Venomari tribes when he was born, guess we were destined to meet~!? hee hee he~! Buuuuut, Skalidor and Fangtom had recently met me, and we seemed to get along so easily, guess my body helped sway their minds anyway~… But it was amazing when Daddy took me back on The Bounty, and I couldn’t help but luagh at their faces when they all looked at me! Uncle Cole wasn’t present atthe time, little did i know he was taking care of Ryen-kun~… Weapons I Wield~ Also~! Guess whaaaaaat~? Daddy kai decided to let me use his Golden Katana of Flames when I turned 18~! It was an coooool present for my birthday! I never thought of how to wield one of The Four Golden Weapons, but boy did i learn quick~! Also, guess what~!? I also gave it my own flair to it, like what i did to it~!? isn't it beautiful~!? I also learned Spinjitzu too, i love spinning round and round and round and round- and, it was sooooo exhilarating to see the colorful world blow by in a blur. It was pretty much so fun to see such pictures. If my Katana can do cool stuff like my natural powers, then i’ll fully utilize them in Battle! (And if kinks apply, in bed as well~…) Relationships~ Daddy Kai My adoptive father, he's always kind, sweet, caring, fiery and handsome~! I always love daddy, when i get scared when i was young, i would usually climb into his bed and snuggle with him until the next morning~... I've trained, fought and did the best i could with daddy, and i will uphold his ninja status when he ever passes! I'll be the best Red Ninja you'll ever see~! Lucky for me, I know a thing or two with fire n’ such. Auntie Nya Oh she’s very helpful and nice to me~! If anything, i’d have her Samurai position as well as my daddy’s Ninja thing going too! Buuuut, i think she’s a bit hydrophilic, and seems to bathes alot~… Uncle Jay He’s a pretty lad, and pretty laid back and lazy... er, a bit too lax and lazy... Me and Ryen-kun have the same disposition on him: a '''useless' bum of a junkyard-raised trailer trash bag!!'' Bite me, Jay fans, i’ll turn you all into snakes like Jay did!!! Uncle Lloyd He’s a bit weird and overblown as a knowledgeable hero to all of Ninjago... I don’t have much faith in a Green-colored ninja... no matter how much luck he gets from it! Uncle Zane Eh, i dunno how much i have to say about him... he’s weird and robotic, monotonic and... w-weird! Yeah, i don’t have much for this popular Caucasian Ninja... Uncle Cole Holy hell he’s a hunk~~… no matter what emotion, he’s just too damn sexy~!!! >w< ''Ryyyeeeeennnnnn-Kuuuuunnnnnnn~~ ''Same thing for Uncle Cole, but '''wwwwaaaaayyyyyyyy' more sex~… Like... ALOT~!!!'' (And a whole buncha other things too listy to mention...) Category:Serpentine Category:Heroes Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Genetics